Chiho Futaba
is a character featured in The Book: 4th Another Day, based on Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Chiho is a young Japanese girl with long light hair. Like Takuma, Chiho is very thin and frail-looking. Personality Chiho is an inquisitive girl with a passion for writing, but is otherwise ordinary. After discovering a passion for literature and especially writing stories, Chiho dreams of becoming a writer, and is writing her own book. She investigates Morioh's landmarks in order to get material for her stories and looks up to Takuma as a senpai knowledgeable in literature, in contrast to her forgetfulness. Chiho herself reads a lot and the smell of old books makes her feel at ease. Children's books are her favorite type of books. In contrast, Chiho is uninterested in typical feminine activities like make-up. Because of her passion, Chiho especially frequents Takuma, the only person she feels can freely talk about writing a novel with. When she was a child, Chiho was almost mugged, and a mysterious boy saved her. She developed a friendship with Takuma as she believes he could be her savior, and then falls in love with him. Even after she learns that Takuma is her half-brother, she decides to give birth to their child so that Takuma wouldn't have entirely wasted his life. Abilities Writing Chiho has an undeniable talent for writing. When motivated, Chiho is able to write and fill an entire notebook in one night. Stand Remarkably, despite being the descendant of a Stand user, Chiho holds no potential as a fighter and does not possess a Stand, being unable to perceive The Book on her own. History Background Chiho Futaba was a child who saw her parents fighting many times. As she couldn't concentrate on reading over the sound of her mother breaking dishes, she ran away from home when she was 12 year old. She decided to take a bus to S City, but gave up after realizing she lived her entire life in Morioh. One day, Chiho was attacked by a delinquent when alone, but was saved by a mysterious boy and returned home. Along the years all her friends stopped talking to her to be with boys, while her best friend moved to an all-girls high school in S City to become an interpreter for Hollywood stars. Chiho decided to write a diary and ended up spending hours writing in it. After seeing it was written more like a novel, Chiho decided to become a writer. She lives with her father Teruhiko Futaba now in Morioh, and is spoiled by him. Yukako was apparently her old neighbor. The Book: 4th Another Day In 2000, Chiho is an aspiring novelist. Fascinated with rumors from Morioh which could give her ideas for her novels, she researches about the iron tower man and later the bizarre book. One day, Chiho meets Takuma Hasumi and becomes his friend, believing him to be the boy who saved her from her aggressor years ago even though Takuma denies it. During that time, she frequents Takuma regularly, bonding over their mutual love for literature. Several months later, Chiho falls in love with Takuma, and finally knows it is Takuma who saved her before. On one occasion she has sex with Takuma and ends up getting pregnant. Two months after they became a couple, Chiho invites Takuma to her home for dinner, and later receives a black amber necklace from Takuma, which is exactly the one her father Teruhiko gave Takuma's mother, Akari years ago. From his father's words, Chiho probably learns that she's actually Takuma's half-sister. Chiho stabs her father to death, then sets her house on fire. After Takuma dies, Chiho is later taken over by her mother, who lives far away from Morioh. The last time she is publicly seen, in August 2000, Chiho meets Koichi Hirose and talks with him a little while and reveals her pregnancy, intending to give birth to Takuma's child. Chiho then leaves Morioh in a bus. References Site Navigation Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters